Please live for me
by ParisLove9
Summary: Emily might be the one dying, but Alison is dying on the inside with the thought of Emily dying without knowing that she loves her.
1. Why?

Alison sat there, her hand intertwined with Emily's, her eyes flickering like a light bulb that was dying, she hadn't slept in three days, she didn't want to leave Emily's side or fall asleep, what if Emily woke up? The only times she would move was to go to the bathroom.

Alison's face was stained with tears, she had cried more this week then she had ever cried before. Her heart was broken at the sight of Emily like this, at the thought that she might never wake up. Emily had been in a car accident four days ago, she was driving home after school and was hit by a drunk driver. Alison saw the accident and rode in the ambulance with her, she waited in the waiting room while Emily was in a seven hour surgery, she didn't leave that waiting room once. Alison couldn't possibly leave Emily, Emily's parents where in Texas, and they couldn't get a flight out to rosewood until tomorrow. Hanna was here yesterday but she only stayed an hour, she couldn't bear to see Emily like that. Aria was here earlier today and she stayed for four hours but then she had to go. Spencer hadn't come to see Emily yet, she said she didn't want to see her like that, dying. So Alison was all Emily had, plus even if everyone Emily knew was here, Alison wouldn't leave, she loved Emily and needed to stay with her, so when Emily woke up she could tell her that she loves her.

"Em" Alison whispered "Please wake up, I can't live without you, I can't go another day without you. You make me a better person, you are the only one who understands me and loves me for who I am. You are the only person in the world who looks beyond who I pretend to be, who see's the true me. Please Em please wake up I need you.. I love you Em please"

Tears started to fall from Alison's face, as she squeezed Emily's hand as tight as she could,

"I'm so sorry about how I treated you, about everything I did and said. Em I didn't mean any of it, those kisses weren't for practice, I swear they weren't. I loved kissing you, I loved, holding your hand and I loved talking to you.. I love you so much, and if you wake up I can prove that I love you I can be a better person for you. I will come out and show the world how much I love you, we will go on dates and be a real couple, we will do anything and everything you want.. if you would just wake up please Em.. wake up for me"

Alison laid her head on Emily's arm, she held on tight, like if she let go Emily would disappear in the night. Alison drifted off to sleep, unable to stay awake any longer.


	2. Say Goodbye

Alison woke up, her head on Emily's arm, Emily was not awake.

"Ali" Spencer whispered as she walked into the room, "are you awake?"

"Yes" Alison sat up in her chair "Why are you here?"

"I came to..say goodbye" Spencer sat in the chair next to Alison.

"No" Alison yelled "You can't.. she, she...she's going to wake up, she has to"

"Ali, Em is not waking up.. The doctor said that she has maybe a ten percent change of ever waking up" Spencer said slowly

"He, he's wrong..she will wake up" Alison started to cry

"Ali, I get it.. we are all sad that Emily is, you know" Spencer laced her fingers with Alison's

"No" Ali pulled her hand away, "It's not the same, I need Emily...I love her"

"Oh, I didn't know that" Spencer looked down "I'm sorry"

"Spence?" Ali asked "Do you really think she won't wake up?"

"I don't know Ali" Spencer answered.

"Well, I'm not giving up on you Em" Ali whispered in Emily's ear as she got up,

"I'm going to let you talk to her alone" Ali said as she left the room.

"Em" Spencer took Emily's hand in her own "You are one of my best friends, and you made my life so amazing.. even with A torturing us.. you made my life good" tears fell from her eyes.

"I loved watching you swim, your very good. And I loved doing your homework for you, even though you are very smart and could have done it yourself. I'm going to miss you, everything about you.. from listening to you make fun of stuff Hanna says, to having you help me get ready for dates with Toby. Toby wanted me to say goodbye for him, he can't come..he is to sad..he keeps crying and saying you where his best friend, the only person who hung out with him when everyone thought he killed Ali. I'm so sorry that this happened to you, I wish I could go back and make this not happen, but I can't." Spencer was crying like crazy now.

"Emily, I love you so much..you are so important to me, you are one of the only people I know who even when things are horrible, you seem to see the bright side, you are a glass half full kind of girl and I am not..I could really use that kind of optimism cause things are horrible right now. Goodbye Emily, I will always love you, and miss you" Spencer couldn't breathe, she was trying to catch her breath but couldn't. The n Alison came in the room, and ran up to Spencer, falling to the floor in front of her.

"Spencer, are you ok?" Alison started to brush her hand against Spencer's hair

"Ali..Ali" Spencer barely got out, "I, I can't"

"Spencer what?" Ali said soothingly, as she intertwined their hands.

"Ali I can't live without Emily, I can't" Spencer cried out, falling into Alison's arms

"Oh Spence, I know.. I know that.. I can't either" Alison rubbed Spencer's back.


	3. Squeeze my hand

Later that day, after Spencer left Alison was still sitting by Emily, waiting, hoping she would wake up. Her hand intertwined with Emily's, her eyes locked on Emily's eyes, closed but Alison couldn't help but hope that they would open any minute. Emily's parent's where to arrive any second, Alison was worried that Emily's mom would want her gone, she always thought she didn't like her very much.

"Emily" Pam cried out as she raced into the room, and fell in the chair on the other side of Emily's bed. Wayne stood in the doorway, tears in his eyes, but no words from his mouth.

"Hi" Alison looked up at Pam

"Oh hi Alison" Pam said sadly as she placed her hand on Emily's "How are you?"

"I miss her" Alison whispered "I miss her voice"

"I do too" Pam smiled at Alison "we will hear it soon, she will wake up Alison"

"I know she will" Alison leaned in and kissed Emily's cheek "I love you Em" she whispered, as she got up.

"Are you leaving?" Pam asked

"Yeah, I'll be back in a little, I thought you would want your time alone with Emily"

"Thank you for watching after her" Wayne took Alison's hand as she tried to leave "While we where away, I know how much it meant to her...to be with you" Alison smiled and then left.

"Baby girl" Wayne squeezed Emily's hand as he sat by her. "I love you, and I'm sorry that I was away so much, I promise if you wake up..I won't leave Rosewood as much..I'll try to stay with you, like I should have been always" Wayne started to cry.

"Wayne" Pam said quietly "It's ok, this would have happened if we were here, we couldn't have stopped it"

"I could have protected her, she is my angel and she needed me, and I wasn't here" Wayne left the room, angry, blaming himself.

"Emmy" Pam brushed her hand threw Emily's hair "Please wake up, I know that I haven't been a great mom, but I can improve for you. I know I wasn't supportive of you in the past, with being a lesbian...but I am now, Alison really loves you, she needs you more than you know, and when you wake up if you love her too, I will support you girls together. just please know that I'm here for you, please wake up Emmy, for me, for Alison, for your dad, for anyone just wake up." Pam was in tears, she stood up and left to find Wayne.

Alison walked into the room after Pam and Wayne left. She sat back down with Emily, and once again laced their hands together.

"Em, I love you" Alison pushed her lips against Emily's and kissed her with all the love she felt. "You are the one, the girl I belong with, so I will wait forever for you to wake up" Alison squeezed Emily's hand, and Emily squeezed back...


	4. Six months later

Alison had broke. she had watched the one person she had ever loved get hit by a car, she had waited and waited for her to wake up after that, she was hopeful, she was positive that Emily would open her eyes and be completely fine, that she could have Emily, that Emily would want her. Sadly Emily's eyes stayed closed, her body stayed unmoving and her heart was slowly dying. Emily had been in a coma for six months now, everyone had lost hope. Pam and Wayne had left months ago, they had knew Emily was gone. Hanna, Aria and Spencer visited once in awhile, they tried to keep up hope, but none of them had visited Emily all month. Alison, the one person who swore she would never leave Emily, the one person who said she would never lose hope...was losing hope.

Alison was sitting next to Emily, she was half asleep, her head leaning on the wall, and her eyes flickering like a dying flashlight. Months ago, Alison had hope, she swore she felt Emily squeeze her hand more than once...but nobody believed her. Emily's doctor told Alison last week that Emily's heart was failing and she was slowly dying. Alison felt sick when she heard that, she felt as though she was dying too, which isn't that far off, considering her other half was dying. Alison had thought of nothing but Emily since she heard that news, she knew that Emily was in pain, that she was dying and Alison couldn't take it.

"Em" Alison whispered "I love you baby." and then she slowly fell asleep.


	5. Hope is gone

As Alison slowly woke up, her eyes flickering open she once again saw the dim lights of the hospital room, the piles of junk food wrappers and soda cans, and...Emily eyes still closed, unmoving, Emily. Alison brushed Emily's hair gently out of her eyes, feeling her skin on her hand made Alison want to cry, she had lost all hope and she knew that she would never get to feel Emily's skin in the way she wanted.

"Sweetie" Alison smiled through the tears, like she thought Emily could tell she was crying, so she was hiding it. "I miss you...I know I promised you that I wouldn't lose hope but...I feel like you aren't even there right now, like you can't hear me when I talk to you...like you are already gone." Alison took Emily's hand in her own, rubbing the bracelet on her wrist, slowly she kissed Emily's hand and then stood up."Em...I love you so much, seeing you like this is killing me, seeing you lie there...dying is breaking me." Alison fell to the floor like a pile of bricks, she sat there her head in her hands, she was crying uncontrollably, she was no longer just breaking...she broke.

One week later Alison's hope had faded into dust, she wasn't at the hospital with Emily anymore, she was at home, she didn't sleep there any longer, she only visited once a day for about an hour. Today she had already visited, and Emily wasn't any better in fact she was worse, her heart was dying...and her doctor said that she would be dead in the next week. Alison lied in her bed, tear stains covered her face, her eyes blood shot and her hair a mess of tangles on her head.

"Ali" Jason entered the room slowly "Are you ok? do you need anything?" Alison stared right through Jason, like he wasn't even there. Jason walked over to the bed, and sat by Alison, he laced their hands together, and squeezed to let her know he was there.

"I can't do this anymore" Alison cried, turning to Jason "I can't keep seeing her like that..I can't watch her die" Jason pulled Alison in, holding her in his arms as tight as he could.

"I know" Jason rubbed her back slowly as she cried "I know."


	6. Kiss me

The next day Alison was at the hospital, sitting by Emily. She had only just gotten there. Her hand was intertwined with Emily's, her hope was gone, but her love for Emily was definitely still intact, so she stayed. Her eyes watched Emily, she loved Emily. She loved her eyes..but they stayed closed. She loved her hair, although it was unwashed, and limp. She loved her voice, but she hadn't heard it in so long. She loved her so much...and guilt was consuming her for losing hope.

"Em" Alison whispered, "I love you baby."

"I..I" Emily moaned. Alison's eyes shot open, as wide as they could go, she held onto Emily's hand and watched her..waiting for more.

"Em?" Alison asked, "Are you there angel?"

"Ali" Emily's eyes fluttered open, "Ali."

"Oh my god baby!" Alison flew into Emily's arms, holding her as tight as she could.

"Sweetie" Alison kissed her face all over, "I love you, I know I never said that...but I love you." She smiled at Emily's beautiful chocolate brown eyes, she had missed them with all her heart.

"Oh baby" Alison kissed her lips sweetly. Her eyes light up, like big blue light bulbs.

"Ali" Emily smiled, wrapping her arms around her. "Ali..I love you too."

"Oh my god!" Alison cried "I..I..I have missed you so much"

"How long?" Emily was confused "How long was I out?"

"Almost eight months" Alison wiped the tears off her face. Emily's smile faded into a look Alison didn't know...she looked lost.

"Eight?" Emily whispered "I...I...I"

"Hey baby" Alison smiled wide "Everything is ok..I will call your mom and everyone...they won't believe it..Don't be sad, your awake now."

"Yeah" Emily smiled "I missed you Ali."


	7. Promise me Paris

Two weeks after Emily awoke from her coma, she was fine. Her heart seemed to heal itself..somehow maybe Alison's love helped with that, and she was being discharged from the hospital. Emily's parents came back as soon as they could, and moved back to Rosewood to be with Emily. Spencer, Aria and Hanna have planned a party for Emily back at her house for when she gets home. Alison was taking Emily home, for the surprise party.

"Em" Alison smiled at Emily as they sat in the car in silence.

"Ali" Emily replied, looking into Alison's big blue eyes.

"You have seemed kind of off since you woke up" Alison looked down "I am worried about you, are you ok?"

"Ali..I lost eight months of my life, I'm just trying to get used to that thought."

"I'm sorry" Alison cried.

"for what?" Emily intertwined their fingers, smiling at Alison.

"I..I promised you I wouldn't give up hope but I did, right before you woke up I went home and I was sure you were gone...I am so sorry" Tears fell down Alison's pail cheeks, her eyes turned red as she cried.

"Oh" Emily laughed "I'm not upset you gave up on me Ali, I love you baby..I wouldn't have even stayed as long as you did, you must have been breaking." Alison looked up at Emily, looking like a sad little kid, who lost their doll. Emily took Alison's head in her hands, pressing her lips to Alison's tear stained lips.

"I love you Em" Alison smiled, letting her head fall to Emily's shoulder. "I always will."

"I hope so, cause Paris is waiting for us after high school" Emily giggled.

"Paris" Alison looked up at her "You remember that?"

"Of course I do" Emily smiled "And it is happening, we will go to Paris after high school and we will never come back." Alison smashed her tear soaked lips to Emily's, kissing her sweetly.

"Promise?" Alison whispered into Emily's lips .

"With all my heart" Emily whispered back.


	8. The end

Emily and Alison both sat on the bed, Aria by the window, Hanna and Spencer on the floor. It was midnight, and the party was over...now they all just talked.

"Any new romances?" Emily laughed, all of the girls giggling.

"Not really" Hanna smiled, sipping from her red cup.

"Still with Toby" Spencer played with her hair...she was drunk.

"Did I miss anything?" Emily asked

"Well, me and Ezra broke up two months ago, but we are back together" Aria hiccupped, causing Alison to giggle.

"Em..you missed me in the hospital all sad, Aria having boy drama, Spencer having lots of sex and Hanna shoplifting a lot." Alison laughed, "Nothing knew"

"Well I never knew Spence was doing it so much" Emily intertwined her fingers with Alison's hair.

"That is because I kept it private" Spencer pouted "Until Hanna came in my room uninvited"

"Wow" Emily kissed Alison softly "So you saw Spence full nude?"

"Yeah" Hanna smiled "And Toby"

"And?" Aria giggled "How was that?"

"Awful" Hanna giggled, dropping her empty cup.

"Hey!" Spencer pushed Hanna over.

"Fine" Hanna smiled, now lying on the floor "Spence was super sexy." Everyone burst out laughing.

"We missed you a lot" Spencer changed the subject.

"Yeah" Hanna added "Nothing is right when you aren't there"

"It was weird doing things without you" Aria smiled.

"We love you" Alison kissed Emily's cheek

"And I love you" Emily laughed, all of the girls running to the bed and jumping onto Emily. A pile of giggling and love.

THE END.


End file.
